The present invention relates to a machine and process for cutting a frozen foodstuff into pieces of a predetermined size.
The cutting of frozen foodstuffs involves severe problems because it is extremely difficult to hold the frozen foodstuffs in a fixed position during the cutting operation and, therefore, the cut pieces are not always of the desired size.